


Lovely Rivals

by TheFunk



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bets & Wagers, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Grades, Kissing, M/M, Miscommunication, Rivalry, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 08:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk
Summary: Ten is heavily invested in the lives of school rivals Kun and Doyoung, only to find out they may be a little more friendly than he originally thought.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Qian Kun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95
Collections: NCT Rarepair





	Lovely Rivals

The bulletin board in the main hallway was surrounded by students. At the end of every semester, the bulletin board showed the list of students and their GPAs. Whoever had the highest at the end of their senior year would be the valedictorian. And everyone wanted to be valedictorian. Except Ten. Ten didn't really care. The only reason he ever checked his GPA was to make sure he was still academically eligible to be on the gymnastics team. And to check on the rivalry between the top two students.

Ever since freshman year, Qian Kun and Kim Dongyoung held the one and two spots off and on. It was well known throughout the school that the two were the fiercest of rivals in everything they did. Ten had once seen them race to see who got to the front of the lunch line first. It was ridiculous, but that was the kind of petty shit that Ten thrived off of.

"Who do you think is gonna win this semester?" Ten asked.

Johnny hummed from where he was holding Ten in a back hug, "I don't know, baby. Probably Kun, he won last semester."

"I hope it's Doyoung. I've got ten bucks riding on this and I'll be damned if I give Donghyuck any more of my money."

"You gotta stop making bets with my brother. You know he always wins."

Ten huffed, watching a big group of students leave the bulletin board, "He's a menace, I don't know how he does it. Plus, I really think Doyoung has this one, Kun missed a day of school like two weeks ago. That can wreck you."

Johnny sighed, kissing the back of Ten's head, "You care way too much about this, baby."

Ten turned around in Johnny's arms and looked up at him, "Excuse me? Clearly you haven't witnessed their faces when they found out they lost. It's hilarious John, hilarious. One time, I swear to God, Doyoung broke a pencil in half when he saw his ranking. It was the greatest day of my life."

"Well I guess you can go check the board now, everyone's gone."

Ten grinned and dragged Johnny to the board by the hand. He skimmed the names quickly, happily noting that he and Johnny were numbers six and seven, before focusing on the numbers that were actually important to him. Numbers one and two. Number one was... Kim Dongyoung! Ten jumped up and down. He'd done it! Doyoung had gotten number one, and Ten had finally won a bet against Donghyuck.

He couldn't wait to see Kun's face when he saw the board. Maybe he would break a pencil like Doyoung did once, or go on a rant about how the literature teacher was xenophobic like he did in junior year. Oh God, Ten couldn't wait!

Ten pulled Johnny to an alcove across from the bulletin board. Hopefully, Kun and Doyoung would show up soon to see their scores, and Ten would have a front-row seat to the action. Johnny just sighed where he stood. Ten knew he was probably texting his brother to tell him that Ten finally won. This was just the greatest day. 

They'd been standing in the little alcove for only about five minutes when Doyoung showed up in front of the bulletin board. School had been out for around thirty minutes, so Doyoung had probably been back talking to a teacher. But it didn’t matter, Ten was about to see his champion learn his fate.

Doyoung stood in front of the board for only about thirty seconds before he started jumping up and down. Ten felt the same way about Doyoung's win as he did it seemed. Then, Doyoung pulled out his phone. In no time at all the phone was answered and Doyoung was speaking excitedly into the phone.

"Kun, Kun! I'm number one and you're number two! We were only .1 points apart. I know! I know! Yeah! I got number one! You’re in the parking lot, right? I’ll be right there."

Ten could hardly believe his ears. Doyoung had called Kun just to brag about his ranking. That was insane. The total savagery. The big bitch energy Doyoung exuded. Ten was almost vibrating in the aura of pettiness that just flowed from that phone call. He almost collapsed into Johnny's arms when Doyoung practically skipped out of the hallway. This was the greatest day of Ten's life.

#

Doyoung skipped out of the school with a giant smile on his face. He couldn't believe it! He had come in first place, only surpassing Kun by .1 points. When he got out into the parking lot he smiled even wider as he saw Kun leaning on the hood of his car.

Kun smiled when he saw him, opening his arms wide. Doyoung jumped into Kun's open arms, burying his face in Kun's neck.

Kun kissed Doyoung's ear, "You did it Do Do! You're number one baby!"

Doyoung leaned back and looked up at Kun with a pout, "Only because you missed that test day, and she took points off your make up test. It wasn't a fair fight."

"You know I couldn't leave Chenle sick at home all alone. And besides, you deserve it! You studied so hard for that history exam."

"Yeah but I only did so well because you kept quizzing me!"

Kun frowned, kissing all along the side of Doyoung's face, "Baby, why won't you accept your win? You deserve it. You're so smart and you did so well. How come you won't be happy for yourself?"

Doyoung played with Kun's fingers, "Because I want you to win, too. I think you deserve it, too. You're so good at everything and I want you to get rewarded for it."

Kun chuckled, resting his hand on Doyoung's cheek, "Seeing you win is enough of a reward for me. You know you're my everything, right bunny?"

Doyoung blushed at the name, "I know. I love you."

Kun smiled, kissing Doyoung on the forehead, "I love you, too." 

Kun rested his hand on Doyoung’s butt, giving it a light squeeze. Doyoung laughed and pawed at Kun’s chest. 

Kun huffed, kissing Doyoung’s cheek, “Oh come on baby, don’t pretend you’re shy now.” 

“Shut up.” Doyoung said. 

He pulled Kun closer to kiss him. It was slow and sweet, and Doyoung sighed as Kun squeezed him again. Kun’s lips tasted like his kiwi lip scrub and Doyoung never got tired of it. Kun pulled away and Doyoung whined, chasing Kun’s lips again. Kun let him, placing little pecks on Doyoung’s soft, bunny lips. 

“What’s up with you today, huh baby? So whiny and needy all of a sudden.” 

Kun reached up a hand to cup Doyoung’s cheek and Doyoung leaned into his touch. 

“Missed you, that’s all. Didn’t see you all day.” 

“Well,” Kun said, “prepare to get sick of me. We still have to get ice cream today.” 

Doyoung perked up. He’d almost forgotten. At the end of every semester when the rankings came out, Doyoung and his boyfriend went out to get ice cream to celebrate. 

“I could never get sick of you.” 

Kun chuckled, “You might though. I have to pick up Chenle from school, and he asked Jisung over for a sleepover, so we’re gonna have two additions to our little date.” 

Doyoung grinned. Chenle, Kun’s little brother, and Jisung, Chenle’s best friend, crashed their dates often. He didn’t mind though, the two little boys were angels.

“That’s fine. You know I love hanging out with my babies.”

Kun groaned, “They only act that way when you’re around cause they love you. They’re absolute monsters when you’re gone.”

Doyoung smirked and ran a finger down Kun’s chest, “Well, maybe I’ll just have to stay the night then, huh?”

Kun nearly choked on his spit, “Baby you can’t say things like that to me!”

Doyoung smiled and sat in the passenger seat, “Now come on Kun Kun, let’s go get my babies some ice cream.”

Kun just shook his head and got in the driver's seat, and pulled out of the parking lot.

#

Ten pulled Johnny by the hand and dragged him to follow after Doyoung. He knew Kun wouldn’t be by the board because he’d already seen him leave earlier. Doyoung’s words were so cryptic he just had to follow him out. Needed to see if there was going to be a confrontation between the two epic rivals.

“Baby, isn’t this a little extreme?” Johnny asked.

“Shh, there he is!” Ten whispered.

He and Johnny hid behind a pillar and watched as Doyoung ran towards Kun, who was leaning against his car. Ten tensed and waited for the confrontation but then... they were hugging? Ten stood up. Yeah, Kun and Doyoung were definitely hugging. It didn’t make sense. Why weren’t they fighting right now?

“Aren’t they supposed to be fighting right now?” Johnny sounded bored.

“Yes! Or at least I thought so.”

He watched for a minute longer and now Kun’s hands were on Doyoung’s butt and now... oh god they were kissing! What in God’s name was happening? Doyoung and Kun were supposed to be the rivals of their school, fighting for academic excellence, not making out in the parking lot. But they were. They were kissing in the parking lot, and it wasn’t the angry kissing it could have been. They were laughing and smiling. This was something they did a lot. This was... this was something.

Ten leaned against the pillar and watched as the two drove away together. Sure he had wanted a fight but, sometimes it was nice to see two people in love being happy.

“This was the weirdest day of my life.” Ten said.

“That’s great baby, now can we go? I have an essay I need to work on and I wanted to get started.” 

“Yeah, we can go.”

Ten wrapped his hands around Johnny’s bicep, and let Johnny lead them out into the parking lot. Kun may have lost the semester, but Ten thought he must have won something else. Something better than a valedictorian speech. Love.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a kudos or a comment to let me know if you liked it!


End file.
